Eternal Fellows
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kalau ada yang harus disesali Zeref sekarang, mungkin adalah karena ia membuat Mavis kehilangan ingatan mengenai kematiannya. Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Ada 'Gelas' di FF-ku dari hiharadena. Zeref/Mavis. Mind to RnR?


**Untuk Infantrum Challenge: "Ada 'Gelas' di FF-ku" **dari **hiharadena**. Prompt: **Ten of Cups**. ZerefxMavis. _Pairing_ manis yang ternyata memang bersama sejak sebelum Mavis meninggal, mungkin? ^^

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_!

* * *

_**No matter the flow of time  
bonds will never change **_

_(Eternal Fellows – Tetsuya Kakihara)_

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mencoba beristirahat sejenak. Kepalanya luar biasa pening, seperti berputar-putar sendiri tanpa ia pinta. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang sebuah pohon besar. Nama kota ini Magnolia, masih dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan dengan pohon lebat berukuran besar.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Tidak sama sekali. Lagipula ia tidak begitu suka untuk ikut berada dalam keramaian.

Helaan nafas, sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan terlelap.

"Siapa... kau?" suara gadis kecil membatalkan niatnya untuk terlelap.

* * *

******A Zeref/Mavis Vermilion fic  
Modified-Canon**

******-#-**

******Eternal Fellows  
[Ketika kita berbeda...]**

******-#-**

******Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore, X686.**

Telapak kaki kecil itu menyusuri tiap bagian dari hutan yang sedang ia singgahi dengan begitu lincah. Melompat ke sana ke mari layaknya seekor kelinci. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Mavis Vermilion menikmati petualangan kecilnya membelah salah satu hutan di Magnolia.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya bermain, seorang _mage_ dengan pakaian serba hitam duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Matanya terlihat sendu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak bersemangat, padahal hari itu cerah sekali.

"Zeref?"

"Hum?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, _mage _itu menyahut seperlunya.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain?"

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu bermain."

Mavis tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku juga ingin punya teman bermain!" ucapnya polos.

"Kemana temanmu yang lain?"

"Walrot bilang, aku tidak boleh sering-sering mengganggu," gadis kecil itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, cemberut.

Zeref tersenyum kecil, kemudian menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Mavis untuk duduk di sana. Gadis manis itu berlari kecil menuju ke samping Zeref, tanpa takut sama sekali—mungkin karena belum mengetahui siapa Zeref sebenarnya. Benar-benar seperti peri kecil.

"Apa nama _guild_mu?"

"Fairy Tail!" jawab Mavis gembira.

"Fairy Tail?" Zeref mengerutkan kening sedikit, tanda belum pernah mendengar nama itu sama sekali.

Mavis mengangguk semangat, "Kami baru membuatnya minggu lalu."

_Oh, pantas saja._

"Ingin kau jadikan seperti apa... _guild_mu?"

Mata berbinar-binar menyambut pertanyaan dari Zeref, dengan begitu bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu, Mavis menjelaskan seperti apa _guild_nya, sesekali tangannya ikut naik-turun mengikuti irama kisahnya. Mimik wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu akan menyerahkan segala jiwa raganya hanya untuk _guild _itu.

Tentang Fairy Tail, sebuah _guild _yang tidak akan pernah berhenti berpetualang hanya untuk menemukan; apakah peri memiliki ekor? Semangat, perjuangan, kasih sayang, dan persahabatan yang kental akan menjadi pondasi dari _guild _ini. Semua, hampir semuanya impian-impian Mavis akan Fairy Tail ia luncurkan dari bibirnya, meski ia belum mengenal Zeref.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Mavis ketika mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Zeref menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, aku... sudah punya _guild_."

"Sayang sekali," Mavis kembali cemberut.

"Lagipula, sepertinya sihirku tidak akan cocok."

"Memang apa sihirmu?"

"Menakutkan—" Zeref menjawab sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke samping, menujukkan salah satu sihirnya; _death wave._

Kedua iris hijau Mavis membulat sempurna, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Secepat gerakan tangan Zeref, secepat itu pula pusaran angin hitam kecil membuat layu beberapa tanaman yang dilewatinya. Rerumputan, bunga, semak, dan bahkan sebatang pohong dibuat layu dan mengering. _Kuroi mahou*_. Kekuatan yang menakutkan untuk Mavis.

"—kan?" tanya Zeref ketika ia meletakkan kembali tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Mavis meneguk ludah, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Bukan kekuatan yang bisa disepelekan.

Senyum misterius Zeref menjadi penutup pertemuan pertama mereka berdua, disusul pertanyaan Mavis; apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi? Zeref hanya tersenyum tipis kembali dan meninggalkan gadis kecil itu—yang kembali memandangi dedaunan yang layu.

Ia harap mereka tak bertemu lagi.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore, X690.**

"_KAMPAI*!"_

Rasanya baru kemarin sepuluh cawan emas milik masing-masing anggota Fairy Tail beradu, merayakan ke sepuluh anggota mereka yang baru bergabung, namun kini, beberapa puluh _mage _Fairy Tail harus melepas kepergian _master_ pertama mereka.

Langit mendung berkabung, satu dari empat pendiri Fairy Tail kini sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Dikenal juga sebagai _Fairy Tactician_, seseorang yang memiliki strategi perang yang sangat hebat. Mavis Vermilion.

Magnolia berduka, kehilangan salah satu _mage_ terbaik mereka. Semua warga memenuhi jalan ketika sebuah peti dibawa menuju ke pelabuhan Fiore, ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir setiap _master _Fairy Tail; _Tenrou Island_.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam memandang peti itu dari jauh—matanya berkilat, menyiratkan setitik kepuasan sekaligus kesedihan mendalam di sana. Cukup sudah fakta-fakta yang diketahui gadis itu; mengenai dirinya yang begitu jahat, mengenai dirinya yang akan menandai akhir zaman, mengenai kekuatannya yang pernah disegel.

Mavis tidak perlu tahu lebih dalam lagi mengenai Zeref.

* * *

**Tenrou Island, X784.**

Angin bertiup perlahan, menyapu lembut pipi seorang pemuda berambut segelap malam yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon _maple_. Punggung tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menghindari sinar matahari yang sedikit menyengat siang itu.

Suara gemerisik pepohonan yang saling menyapa dan kepak sayap burung-burung sama sekali tidak mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Namun, ketika suara senandung kecil seorang gadis tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya, itu mampu membuatnya terjaga penuh.

Bagaimana mungkin di sebuah pulau yang tidak berpenghuni, terdengar suara seorang gadis?

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya—merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan, membiarkan akar pohon menjadi penyangga kepalanya. Ia tidak salah dengar, gadis itu ada di sana, di atas pohon, menggerakkan kaki kecilnya riang.

"Halo... atau, selamat bertemu kembali?" ujar gadis itu.

"Siapa... kau?"

Gadis dengan terusan merah jambu itu mengerutkan kening, "Kau Zeref, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Zeref menjawab dengan gelengan, yang direspon gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku Mavis, dulu kita pernah bertemu, sekali... umm..." Mavis meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, "beberapa tahun lalu, ah, aku tak ingat persisnya."

Zeref mengerutkan kening.

"Ah!" Mavis belum mau menyerah, ia melompat riang dari atas pohon, menuju ke samping Zeref.

Tidak terluka setelah melompat dari pohon yang cukup tinggi sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Zeref; ia hanya menggeser sedikit posisi tidurnya. Mavis duduk di atas akar pohon tempat tadi Zeref meletakkan kepalanya. Kaki mungilnya ia luruskan begitu saja.

"Dulu kita berbicara tentang _guild_ku, Fairy Tail. Kau ingat?"

Zeref menggeleng.

Kali ini Mavis yang terkesiap. Beberapa tahun lalu, Mavis memang tidak ingat kapan persisnya, tetapi gadis kecil itu sadar bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak menua sama sekali; rambutnya masih segelap malam, kedua matanya masih dapat memandang setajam elang, kulitnya mulus tanpa keriput.

"Jangan-jangan, kau anaknya Zeref yang dulu kukenal?"

Hening sesaat. Zeref menghela nafas, "Aku tidak pernah punya keturunan_._"

"Tidak mungkin kau bisa hidup begitu lama," seloroh Mavis.

"Aku... _immortal_*."

Kedua permata hijau Mavis membulat sempurna sekarang. Ia menatap Zeref lekat-lekat, yang dibalas helaan nafas oleh pemuda itu. Zeref tidak heran mengapa Mavis terlihat begitu terkejut sekarang. Ia juga sudah lelah berpura-pura tidak mengenal gadis kecil ini. Justru harusnya ia heran mengapa Mavis tidak mengingat sebab kematianya, tetapi mengingat tentang pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ketika Zeref hendak menjelaskan lagi, kedua mata Mavis sudah berbinar sempurna.

"KEREEEEEN! _Immortal_? Hei, hei, bagaimana rasanya? Usiamu sekarang berapa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari pertemuan pertama kita dulu?" Mavis mengguncang tubuh Zeref.

Kalau ada yang harus disesali Zeref sekarang, mungkin adalah karena ia membuat Mavis kehilangan ingatan mengenai kematiannya.

* * *

Beberapa bulan bersama dengan Mavis, membuat Zeref mengerti setiap ekspresi dari gadis kecil itu. Seorang gadis yang begitu ceria, penyayang, dan menggemaskan. Tidak jarang Zeref melihatnya menjulurkan lidah, menggembungkan pipi, atau cemberut. Namun, tetap saja, senyum adalah yang paling sering ditunjukkan oleh gadis kecil itu.

Makanya ketika hari ini Zeref melihat gadis kecil itu duduk dipinggir sungai sambil memeluk lututnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, ia cukup bingung.

Pemuda itu tidak bersuara, ia hanya menempatkan dirinya di samping Mavis, membiarkan gadis itu menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali memandangi sungai.

Belum ada yang mulai bicara. Baik Zeref maupun Mavis masih diam, masih tetap duduk berdampingan, masih memandangi bayangan masing-masing yang terpantul di atas air. Riak air semakin berisik, seolah ingin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

_Pcak_!

"U-uh!"

Seekor ikan nakal tidak sengaja mencipratkan air ke wajah Zeref dengan ekornya. Pemuda itu mengusap-usap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Mavis tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Ah, senyum itu sudah kembali.

Zeref tersenyum tipis, "Kau... kenapa?"

Senyum yang dipaksakan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zeref, "Tidak apa-apa."

Diam. Zeref tahu 'ada apa-apa' dengan gadis kecil itu, namun ia bukan tipe pemaksa yang ingin mengetahui semuanya. Kalau Mavis tidak mau membagi cerita mengenai masalahnya, maka Zeref akan diam.

"Um..." Mavis berpikir beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...aku teringat beberapa hal."

"Mengenai?"

"Dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Ingatanku tidak begitu jelas, hal yang kuingat... hanya mengenai... kematianmu," kini air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Mavis.

"H-hei. Apa maksudmu? Kau lupa kalau aku _immortal_?" tanya Zeref kalem, belum ada perubahan nada yang signifikan dari caranya bicara.

Mavis mengangguk ragu.

"Apa yang kau ingat?"

"_Dragon slayer_..."

"_Dragon slayer_?"

Mavis mengangguk, "Suatu saat nanti ada _dragon slayer_ yang akan mengalahkanmu."

Zeref terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut, ia tahu mengenai ramalan itu sudah sejak lama. Ia pun sudah tahu mengenai _dragon slayer_ hebat sebelum pergi ke pulau tak berpenghuni ini—namanya Natsu Dragneel, seorang _mage _Fairy Tail. Andai saja gadis ini tahu bahwa _guild_nya sekarang sudah sangat dikenal.

Mavis memeluk lututnya lagi dalam-dalam, meski ia tidak tahu kapan maut menjemput Zeref, namun memikirkan itu membuatnya sangat sedih.

Dan ketika gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, rasa hangat menyergap tubuhnya. Mavis sangat yakin—

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu sebelum dikalahkan oleh _dragon slayer _nantinya. Lagipula, aku masih mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mati."

—Zeref memeluknya dari belakang.

Air mata bahagia Zeref menetes di rambut Mavis, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya air mata Mavis. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang menyatu.

* * *

Mavis murka; giginya bergemerutuk geram, tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat, hingga ia sendiri dapat merasakan kuku-kukunya menempus telapak tangannya. Harusnya ia ingat sejak awal, andai saja ia sadar bahwa ingatannya disegel oleh pemuda itu—yang membahagiakannya beberapa bulan terakhir; dan berakhir dengan kebohongan.

Zeref.

Penyebab kematiannya. Pemuda yang membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri hanya karena Mavis mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. _Mage _paling kejam sepanjang sejarah. Pembuat berbagai macam makhluk mengerikan dan terkutuk.

Salah satu sekutunya ada di hadapan Mavis. Acnologia.

Zeref sudah pergi sekarang—dan sampai kapanpun Mavis tidak akan sudi menerimanya lagi untuk berada di _Tenrou Island_.

"_Fairy Sphere*_."

Cahaya berwarna kekuningan melindungi seluruh _Tenrou Island_ dan seisinya, anggota Fairy Tail yang saling berpegangan tangan; seolah siap menghadapi maut bersama-sama. Tepat ketika Acnologia melancarkan serangannya.

Tidak akan ada yang terluka, Mavis yakin itu. Biar saja orang-orang mengira pulau itu hilang sampai nanti ada anggota Fairy Tail lain yang mencari teman mereka yang hilang.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore, X791.**

_Grand Magic Games_ telah berakhir. Mavis tidak bisa lebih senang daripada ini, tidak sia-sia ia meninggalkan _Tenrou Island_ untuk menonton _guild_nya bertarung di turnamen itu. Fairy Tail meraih kemenangannya dan menempati posisi teratas berkat perjuangan semua _mage_ yang ada di dalamnya. Semangat kebersamaan yang ia tanamkan sejak membangun _guild_ itu, terpampang jelas ketika turnamen berlangsung.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang di tengah pesta pora anggota Fairy Tail sebagai tanda perayaan kemenangan mereka. Fairy Tail sudah dapat menempati gedung lama mereka, dikenal sebagai _guild_ terbaik, dan, ah... apalagi yang lebih baik daripada semua ini?

_Deg_!

Di tengah riuh rendah pesta perayaan itu, sesuatu menganggu Mavis. Ia sangat yakin, begitu yakin, bahwa Zeref berada tidak jauh dari Magnolia—Zeref tidak berada jauh darinya sejak saat _Grand Magic Games_ berlangsung. Bahkan ketika turnamen itu diporak-porandakan oleh para naga.

Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis itu bergegas pergi ke tempat Zeref berada; hutan di pinggir kota Magnolia, tempat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Masih suasana yang sama, dengan pohon-pohon yang sudah menua dan Mavis yang tidak melompat riang dengan kaki mungilnya. Kali ini dengan menahan amarahnya, ia menghampiri Zeref yang duduk termenung di hutan itu.

Bernostalgia.

"Zeref..." panggil Mavis.

"?" Zeref menoleh, "Mavis?"

Tidak ada. Zeref sama sekali tidak dapat melihat gadis itu, namun ia tahu bahwa Mavis ada di sana. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, juga tidak bisa mendengarmu. Tapi, aku tahu, kau di sana..." ucapnya, seperti bermonolog.

"...karena kau dekat denganku tujuh tahun yang lalu," ucap keduanya, hampir bersamaan.

Hening. Mavis mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum mendarat mendekati pemuda yang kini menunduk dalam itu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk mati?" tanya Mavis dingin.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Selama ratusan tahun, yang kulihat hanya kejahatan, kebencian, dan perang dimana-mana. Aku terus dan terus berharap di era yang baru, semua itu akan terhapuskan..."

"...tapi ternyata tetap berlangsung," lanjut Mavis, wajahnya sendu.

"Mereka tidak hidup. Tidak, dalam arti harafiah*. Mereka sama sekali tidak mensyukuri hidup mereka sebagai manusia," Zeref mengepal tangannya.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah lelah menunggu?"

"Ya, setelah aku pergi dan jauh darimu... selama tujuh tahun ini."

Kali ini, giliran Mavis yang menunduk. Zeref tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Menghapuskan eksistensi manusia di dunia bukanlah hal yang bisa dibenarkan. Meski itu hanya untuk mewujudkan sebuah mimpi; menciptakan dunia yang damai, menciptakan kedamaian yang abadi, persahabatan yang tidak akan pernah putus.

"Jika dunia terus-terusan menolakku, menolak keinginanku, maka aku pun akan menolak dunia ini."

"Tapi Fairy Tail akan menerima dunia ini—"

—_walau penuh dengan kejahatan dan tidak sesuai dengan dunia idealmu_.

Zeref tersenyum sini, "Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Keharmonisan dunia setelah kubasmi semua entitas-entitas* jahat di sini dan adanya regenerasi."

"Apa... kita harus bertarung hanya karena perbedaan ini?"

"Tidak," Zeref mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya tampak menyeramkan, "ini akan menjadi penyerangan tunggal karena aku akan memusnahkan seluruh makhluk di muka bumi tanpa menyisakan satu pun."

"Fairy Tail akan menghentikanmu. Kaulah satu-satunya yang akan dimusnahkan," Mavis kembali murka, pemuda ini sama sekali tidak bisa diberi hati.

Zeref tersenyum menantang, ia yakin bahwa Mavis sangat marah kali ini. Ia dapat merasakannya meski fakta bahwa ia tak lagi dapat melihat gadis itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Genderang perang telah ditabuh, Zeref tidak akan segan. Tidak setelah tanpa belas kasih, ia menghabisi nyawa Mavis dengan kekuatannya.

Ia tidak percaya lagi pada persahabatan abadi yang bisa dibangun di tengah perang, sementara Mavis tetap percaya jika persahabatan bisa dibangun dengan jalan baik.

Berbeda.

Setelah ini Fairy Tail akan menghadapi musuh terbesar mereka; Zeref.

* * *

—******おわり****—**

—**2939******** words (story only)****—**

* * *

******Notes:**

******(*) **_Kuroi mahou_: _dark magic_ (sihir hitam), kemampuan Zeref.

******(**) **_KAMPAI!_: _Cheers_! atau Bersulang! (dalam cerita ini, konteksnya hanya sebagai _flash back_)

******(***) **_Immortal_: Abadi, tidak bisa mati.

******(****) **_Fairy Sphere_: Satu dari tiga sihir terkuat yang ada di Fairy Tail.

******(*****) **Harafiah: secara pengertian dari kata 'manusia'; secara teori.

******(******) **Entitas-entitas: makhluk-makhluk (hidup).

_Just let me know if there's word(s) that you don't understand_.

******#curhat****: **Halo, Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia! Cha lagi gemes-gemesnya sama _pairing_ ini, dan menunggu Hiro Mashima-sensei meng_explore_ tentang mereka lebih jauh. Maaf ya kalau di sini kesan ceritanya jadi lompat-lompat. Cha sedang kena WB. Hihihihi...

Selamat berpuasa, teman-teman! Semoga lancar terus ya. ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
